2nd Imperial Civil War
join with me and take back our Empire which you have so long and faithfully served." :―Emperor Roan Felsrc The Second Imperial Civil War was a conflict that began with the end of the Sith-Imperial War in 130 ABY. It was the result of the Imperial victory at Caamas, in which part of the Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet refused to surrender; the Massacre at Ossus took place, in which several Jedi managed to survive; and, finally, the coup executed by Darth Krayt and the One Sith. This resulted in the fragmentation of the Fel Empire into two factions, one loyal to Fel and another loyal to the Dark Lord of the Sith. edit History It is requested that this article section be expanded. Please improve it in any way that you see fit, and remove this notice once the article section is more complete. An example of the numerous ground battles that took place during the war; the battle of Borosk.On one side were the Imperial loyalists that still sided with deposed Emperor Roan Fel, including the Imperial Knights, the 501st Legion, and the 908th Stormtrooper Division. On the other side were the Imperials who believed in loyalty to the institution above the individual and therefore had sided with Krayt's One Sith, including the 407th Stormtrooper Division, the Outer Rim Third Fleet and the Moff Council, though the Council sought to undermine the Sith's efforts in order to achieve its own ambitions. By 137 ABY the insurgency was still ongoing, and was beginning to get more heated, with Fel's capture of Bastion and the destruction of the 908th. A third party involved was the Galactic Alliance Remnant, led by Admiral Gar Stazi. For seven years Stazi and the Galactic Alliance Remnant, had staged strikes against the Imperial forces loyal to Krayt. However, the possibility of an alliance between Admiral Stazi and Emperor Fel was sabotaged by Sith Acolyte Jor Torlin and Imperial Intelligence agent Morrigan Corde. Despite the Sith Empire ruining the possibility of an anti-Sith coalition for the time being, the Alliance Remnant scored a major victory during the Battle of Mon Calamari. Despite the trap set up by Admiral Dru Valan, commanding officer of the Outer Rim Third Fleet, Admiral Stazi and his forces managed to hijack the Imperious, the prototype of a new, more powerful class of Star Destroyer, and to destroy more than fifty percent of the Mon Calamari Shipyards, one of the major sources of battleships for the Imperial Navy. After the Genocide of the Mon Calamari people was ordered by Krayt, Stazi sent a message to Fel via one of the Emperor's Imperial Knights: he was willing to once again work with him against the Sith. These negotiations later proved to be a success, resulting in an alliance. A unexpected change in the war occurred when Darth Krayt was killed by his most trusted adviser after a duel with the Jedi on Had Abbadon. A fourth faction within the conflict was composed by the surviving members of the New Jedi Order, such as Wolf Sazen, Shado Vao and K'Kruhk, with the support of Master Shaper Nei Rin, who also sought to work with Fel in order to bring down the Sith and reestablish their place in the Galaxy. Category:Story Arcs